Ventus
by BossKing109
Summary: This is the RG version of the AT episode of Incendium. Margret rejects Mordecai and Rigby goes looking for a new love interest for him. Ventus is Latin for wind.


**ALERT: Before you go ahead and read this, I'd like you to know that I added some descriptions and lines in this. **

**I don't own Regular Show.**

**Enjoy!**

Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen and Margret are on top of the house in the park and watching fireworks Eileen made burst.

"This is cool!" Rigby said. "I can't believe you were able to do this Eileen!"

"Thanks, Riggy." Eileen kissed Rigby's cheek. Margret and Mordecai snickered. "_Riggy_?" They repeated.

"STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai, Margret and Eileen laughed as Rigby blushed and pouted in embarrassment. The more fireworks exploded, Rigby lay his head on Eileen's lap. Eileen smiled and patted Rigby's right cheek.

Mordecai looked over at them, and hesitantly and awkwardly put his head on Margret's lap. Margret becomes surprised and pushes him away.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing?"

"Uhhh…well…I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out…with me…"

"Um… no thanks Mordecai but I'm kinda done with guys for a while. Sorry."

Mordecai feels his heart shattered.

"So…this is kinda awkward so I'm just gonna go, okay? C'mon Eileen."

"Bye, Rigby." Eileen exclaimed as she shared a kiss with Rigby and left.

Rigby glares at Mordecai in disappointment. "What?" Mordecai asked still heart-broken.

"Dude! Seriously? Putting your head on her lap?! You two weren't an item! The only reason I did it was because Eileen and me are dating. You were getting too comfortable."

Mordecai just moans in depression, staring in space. Then suddenly, a thunder clap is heard and rain begins to pour down on the earth. Mordecai and Rigby quickly enter the house.

Two hours later, the sky clears up.

"It stopped raining! C'mon Mordecai, let's go enjoy our day off." Rigby said. He sees a hurt and depressed Mordecai on the floor, his mouth agape as his blank eyes stare at the ceiling. There were two pictures of Margret near him and he was holding a wad of gum Margret had once offered to him.

"Mordecai…?"

The radio then starts to put in music, and lyrics from Mordecai follow the chorus.

_I can't push this down any deeper_

_Why do I try if I can't keep her?_

_Every move I make,_

_Is just another mistake_

_I wonder what it would take_

_Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body_

_Like there's a hole inside my heart_

_It's like this feelings if gonna consume me_

_If I keep waiting for this thing to start_

_Oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside,_

_It's like I'm all gummed up inside_

_It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-de…_

Mordecai sighs as he finishes and Rigby turns the music off.

"Dang, man. Yo best friend Rigbone slash partner in crime "Fists" is gonna find you a new love interest. One that will return your feelings."

Rigby takes a backpack and a pair of boots. "Mordecai, I'm gonna go um…visit Eileen at the coffee shop if she's there."

Mordecai just sighs again.

"Rade-Yo, look after Mordecai with your…um…whatever you can use to look after him." Rigby told the live talking radio.

The device stood up on real legs, his black eyes appeared and a confident smile formed on his "lips".

"If anybody tries to hurt Mordo, I will kill them!"

"…yeah, sure. You do that."

"Hmm, hmm."

"Hmm, hmm."

"Hmm, hmm!"

"Hmm! Kay, then. I'm out."

As Rigby leaves exits the house, he morphs into his raccoon form and uses his stretchy powers to stretch his legs at least 11 feet in the air.

As he hears a nearby bird whistle a tune, he joins.

_Gotta find a honey, for my homie,_

_A baby for my buddy,_

_(Deep voice) A lady, for my laddie…_

Rigby then hears a scream of terror.

He sees hawks surrounding a moving pan.

"What the? What's going on over there?" Rigby asks himself as he approaches.

Rigby grabs the hawks, and slams them inside a hole into a tree, angering a squirrel.

"You're safe now, Miss…" Rigby removes the pan.

"…Gale?!" **(Just do you guys know, Gale is the Regular Show\cloud creature version of Flambo. And his name is a pun on one if its meanings which is a strong wind)**

"Yeah it's me," said the cloudlit. He looked similar to Flambo and was no bigger, except he was fluffy having the body of a white cloud. He also had a cloud tail and ears.

"Pretty sure I fooled ya. You really thought I was a dame with my girly voice?"

"Uh, yeah! Why'd you do that!"

"Just trying to have a little fun! Sheesh!"

"Whateves. Anyway, you're pretty plugged-in, Gale. You know any girls for Mordecai and that would like him back?"

"Yeah, I know just the gal, man. She's _lightning _hot!"

"Great! Do you know where she lives?"

"Yep. Up there."

Gale pointed to the sky above them. "The sky?" Rigby asked. "Not just the sky. The clouds. She lives in the Cloud Kingdom."

"Cloud Kingdom? What food do they sell? Hail nuggets?"

"No, bro there's an actual kingdom made of clouds called the Cloud Kingdom. Ruled by the Cloud King with his daughter, the Cloud Princess. Though she prefers to be called Cloudy Jane or just CJ."

"Then lets go now!"

"Wait!" Gale stopped Rigby. "For a mortal, if they ever went up there it would be freezing cold, even if the sun was closer. It'd be so cold in fact that they'd turn into a popsicle so solid they break into little icicle blocks."

"And your point is…?"

"If you want to even see the Cloud Castle then I'm gonna have to cast Wind Shield on ya."

"Wind Shield me away, Gale!"

Gale rubbed his paws together for five seconds as he muttered some words, and then pulled them apart, the front of his hands facing Rigby.

"Praesidium," he chanted before clapping his hands, making thunder occur. After that step, Gale removed his hands from each other and whistled, making a powerful breeze blow Rigby to the ground.

"Ow! What kind of protection was that?"

"Give me a break, dude, it wasn't my idea. But at least it worked."

Rigby looked at himself. Gale was right. His skin was completely dark green.

"Now grab my tail," Gale told Rigby. Rigby did as he was told and soon found himself being carried in the air to the clouds.

"Here we are,"

Rigby opened his eyes and felt cotton material under him. "So this what a cloud feels like," he whispered as he stood up.

"C'mon," Gale exclaimed. "I'll take you to the castle."

As Rigby and Gale began walking, Rigby decided to check up on Mordecai.

"Rade-Yo. Cam on."

Rigby sees through the camera that Mordecai is still on the ground but thrashing himself.

"Dang you accursed tears!" Mordecai yelled as he punched himself.

"Ugh…hang in there, man."

After a pack of Cloud Wolves pass by, Rigby and Gale infiltrate the castle.

Rigby gasps.

The Cloud Princess looks at the two visitors through her glass bag she is in.

"Hey! What up? I'm Rigby Slay-"

Gale punches him in the gut before Rigby says anything more. As Rigby kneels down, Gale whispers in his ear,

"Dude. You gotta pretend you're from royal blood."

Rigby walks over to the Cloud King. "Good morrow, your Majesty!"

Rigby bows. "I am Sir Slayers. A uh…Knight from the Park Kingdom!"

"What do you seek?" questions Cloud King. "I come as an envoy for Prince Blue-Jay."

"A blue jay that is a prince?"

The Cloud People chatter, "A prince! A blue jay is a prince!"

"Yeah. But he's really human, he can just turn into a blue-jay. And he's the same age as your daughter." Rigby points to Cloud Princess.

"Yes," Cloud King says. "My daughter is also a human and can morph into her Cloud Princess form. Isn't that correct, Cloudy Jane?"

"Yeah, sure." Cloud Princess says as she demonstrates, transforming into her human body. _Whoa! _Rigby thought. _She's hot. More hot then Margret even! Of course not more than Eileen, but she'll be perfect for Mordecai!_

"Bold words. But my daughter is also a rare jewel. She cannot be wooed by some ragamuffin prince!"

"Uh, well…Prince Blue-Jay is BOSS!"

The Cloud People whisper again. "A boss prince? That's the best kind!"

"Silence my cloudy cronies. We are perplexed. If you speak the truth, then where is your gift? Tis' common practice among visiting dignitaries."

The people of the Cloud Kingdom chattered once again, "Yes, a gift! Where is the gift?!"

"You're blowin' it, bro." Gale whispered to Rigby who just smiled.

"A gift? Sire, Prince Blue-Jay brought us three gifts!"

"Hmm…three gifts is more than one," pondered Cloud King.

"Three's a lot of gifts!" whispered the Cloud People. "I want three gifts!"

"The first gift is…" Rigby reaches into his backpack taking out a water bottle, but it slips out of his hands and hits the Jester.

The Jester groans in pain as the water bottle hits him in the crotch.

"Prince Blue-Jay has injured my jester!" Cloud King cried. "Pourquoi? Actually…I do hate my jester…"

"Prince Blue-Jay hated him too," Rigby said. "Hmm…" Cloud Princess continued to watch and listen in interest.

"For your second gift…"

Rigby sees a Cloud Musician playing a guitar and Rigby takes the guitar from him.

"A serenade! For m'lady."

Rigby sings All Warmed Inside the "Cloud Version". **(I know where to find the lyrics for All Warmed Up Inside but I just couldn't find a good wind\cloud replacement for the words)**

Cloud Princess applauds and sighs in admiration.

"I am disgusted!" Cloud King cried. "Give me your third terrible gift and be on your way!"

Rigby checks Mordecai on Rade-Yo's camera. "I'm sorry Mordecai! I've failed you!"

Mordecai is now in his human form but bawling his eyes out. "Rade-Yo, go away!"

Mordecai turns around and continues to cry and Rade-Yo starts to perform a Kancho Prank on Mordecai.

"Whoop…duck, duck, duck, GOOSE!"

Mordecai yelps.

"Is that _him_?" asks Cloud King in shock. "He looks terrible! Why isn't he here? Why did he send this buffoon? Leave now, buffoon! For you have failed!"

"No, wait!" Rigby exclaims. "Prince Blue-Jay is right…"

Rigby stretches his stomach to make it look like Mordecai in his animal form.

"Here!" finishes 'Mordecai'. "Greetings, Cloud King! My final gift is your favorite thing in the world!"

"A koala bear?"

"…um…yeah…"

Rigby concentrates to make a koala bear and succeeds.

Koala Bear: Eucalyptus! Eucalyptus!

"I don't like koalas anymore. Be gone!" Cloud King shifts out of his armor as a cloud and goes up.

'Mordecai' begins to cry.

"Dude, don't cry." Rigby told him. "Can't help it! I'm in love with Margret!"

"But she doesn't love you back man!"

'Mordecai' grabs Rigby with both hands on both of Rigby's shoulders. "I don't care!"

"So what? You're gonna be in love with her for the rest of her life when she's never gonna love you back?"

"Shush up!"

"She rejected you! Why can't you just face that?!"

"She probably doesn't love me because she thinks I'm a weirdo!"

"Why would she think that? I mean you putting your head on her lap without warning was pretty strange but still!"

"Maybe it's because I can change into a blue-jay!"

"What?! That makes no sense! Margret can turn into a red robin, Eileen turns into a mole, I turn into a raccoon and all the other park employees turn into other animals except for pretty much Benson, Fives, Muscle Man and Pops. Pops just turns into a Lolliman. Benson morphs into a gumball, machine, Fives ghost…anyway don't you see what happening here? Your love for Margret is making your brain go wako! You're developing poo brain!"

"Never!"

"You are!"

"Just shut up already! I'll love Margret forever!"

" But Cloud Princess seems into you!"

"No, no, no! Only Margret!"

"She'll just date another guy, marry him and have children with him!"

Rigby has now reached 'Mordecai's' breaking point. He bites Rigby's left arm.

"Ow, dude! What the beef!"

'Mordecai' strangles Rigby. "M-Mordecai! Stop…!"

"Arrrggh!" growls 'Mordecai'.

"Mordecai…"

Rigby inhales and plays dead.

"Excellent!" cries Cloud King. "Huh?!" 'Mordecai' looks at him confused and surprised.

" You have indeed proven yourself! Any prince ruthless enough to kill his own buffoon would make an excellent boyfriend…"

"Yes!" Rigby whispers. "…for my evil daughter!" Cloud King finishes.

"_Whaaaat_?!"

"She's an unstoppable force of destruction! Nothing like a psycho you can't handle! Congratulations!"

Cloud King pulls a lever releasing Cloud Princess and he returns immediately to his throne.

Cloud Princess quickly gets out of the glass bag and embraces 'Mordecai'.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy to meet you, Prince. You're my prince."

"That's so sweet!" says the Cloud People. "She seems normal," Rigby whispers.

"Yeah, she seems normal," agrees the Cloud People.

"Stop whispering!" Cloud Princess turns into her enraged form and turns the chattering Cloud People into cloudlits.

"So that's where I came from!" Gale exclaims.

"You know, on second thought…we're not really each other's types." 'Mordecai' says.

"We're…what?"

"I changed my mind. I don't like you."

"You…**WHAT**?!"

Cloud Princess starts to become furious and go into her enraged form again.

"Uh, nothing!" Rigby, terrified, uses the fake Mordecai to pick himself up.

"Bye Gale!"

As Rigby leaves the kingdom, The Cloud Castle erupts with a scream of anger.

Rigby falls down a cloud and lands on a tree. After realizing the Wind Shield wore off, he jumps down and begins to run for his life toward the Park with Cloud Princess gaining on him.

Rigby gets to the house, blocks the door and goes into his and Mordecai's room also blocking that door with Mordecai's bed.

"Mordecai! I really jacked up, man!"

The house starts to shake and a giant thunder cloud hovers above the house.

"Mordecai! You gotta help me!"

Lighting strikes a window in the room breaking it and gets into the room, causing fire to spread.

Rigby and Rade-Yo scream as they run around in fear.

The flames burn the two pictures of Margret, angering Mordecai.

"Who lit that fire? I'll kill you!"

The house shakes again and Cloud Princess is climbing on top of the house.

Mordecai, turning into his blue-jay form, looks out the window to see Cloud Princess nearing the fireworks.

"The rockets! Don't you _touch Margret's stuff_!"

"But those belong to Eileen!" Rigby spoke up. "Although Eileen did say Margret helped. So I guess technically they're Margret's too…"

Cloud Princess accidentally hits the rest of the liquid fireworks, and the acidic drops that are powerful enough to seep through clouds injure Cloud Princess.

Cloud Princess screams in pain, and reduces to her human form which surprises Mordecai.

"It's a girl…"

Cloud Princess begins to fall after passing out. Mordecai uses Margret's gum to catch her.

He brings the princess in and she wakes up only to become fume again when she sees Mordecai.

"You! What's wrong with me, huh?! You don't like me?!"

"I like you!" Mordecai says instantly without thinking. Cloud Princess stares at him, blush forming on her cheeks. She then tries to shrug off her sudden warm feeling.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"What? What do you mean? What'd I ever do to you?!"

"GUUUGH!"

A hand slaps Mordecai's left cheek, and it literally feels like lightning.

"Don't ever mess with me again…" warned Cloud Princess and she took off, turning into a cloud as the sun rises from the horizon.

After she's out of sight, Mordecai turns to Rigby and immediately asks,

"Dude…who was what?"

"The p-princess of the Cloud Kingdom…though she prefers to be called Cloudy Jane which stands for CJ." Rigby replies with an utter look of shock and terror on his face.

Mordecai looks back outside and again turns to Rigby.

"Dude, I think I have a crush."

**It took me two days just to upload this because of school! But finally I've gotten over with it. Praesidium is Latin for protection.**

**REVIEW! **

**-BossKing109**


End file.
